50 Sentences
by DoctoressOctopus
Summary: 50 themes, 50 sentences. Pairings include EdWinry, EdRose, subtle RoyRiza, and very subtle ScarLust. Done for a Livejournal community. Spoilers for the anime if you haven't seen episode 51, nothing movie or manga related.


#01 – Dozen

Ed cast a narrow eye on his brother, who was looking the other way and fidgeting constantly to cover up the noise; but another high-pitched _mew_ echoed behind the chest plate, and Ed was on his feet to raise an accusing finger, beside himself and nearly failing speech in his irritation as he demanded, "This has to be the twelfth time, Al—how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking up every freaking cat you see!"

#02 – Flatter

After his flattering comment, the colonel was forced to release Rose's hand as Ed stepped heatedly between them, glowering and eyeing Mustang distrustfully.

#03 – Angle

"Sorry," said Roy coolly in response to glimpsing the lieutenant's embarrassment, gesturing towards his eye patch with the guilty hand, "my depth perception's a bit off."

#04 – Take

She tried to swing at him again, but this time only half-heartedly; Ed caught her wrench in one hand as she fell into him, shaking with sobs, and he was permitted to slide the weapon from her fingers and set it aside.

#05 – Need

"Because…I…need you," he confessed; his golden eyes avoided her, and beneath them she saw the color flare up in his face even further.

#06 – Blush

As if teasing Ed about Winry wasn't enough, Hughes had to go and voice his bogus opinion that he had caught him trying to see up her skirt when she wasn't looking.

#07 – Word

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU _ARE_ MY SUPERIOR—SAY 'SMALL' ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BEAT YOUR FACE IN, YOU CONDESCENDING WOMANIZER!"

#08 – Apathy

Rose tore her eyes from the grisly scene, heart racing, knowing that Envy's indifference couldn't possibly be human; he had just murdered Edward—a _child_—in cold blood, and there he stood with an expression that was almost bored.

#09 – Whist

Once Ed and Mustang were the only players remaining, what had started out as a simple card game became a battle of wit and flying insults.

#10 – Longing

Izumi paused by the boys' door, listening sharply, and felt her heart give a painful throb as she distinguished one word—"mother"—amidst the whimpering and restless shifting of an uneasy sleep.

#11 – Rival

A shark-like grin dominating his features, Greed allowed his eyes to wander over the Ouroboros tattoo on her chest and admitted, "It's a shame we're on opposite sides—I could've shown you a _real_ good time."

#12 – Style

Under, over, around, under, over, around—monotonous though it was, the way Winry braided his hair comforted his nerves, allowing him to temporarily forget what he was about to do.

#13 – Fit

Surprised, Pinako blinked, and then smiling warmly at Rose's son, she nodded and agreed with a puff of her pipe, "Yes…I'd say Edward is a wonderful name—it certainly fits him."

#14 – Even

"There—we're even!" Ed snapped, but the colonel smirked and made a snapping motion in his direction, and a second later Ed was nearly thrown forward by the explosion at his back as another enemy fell victim to the flames.

#15 – Serenity

Being physically impossible for him to sleep, Al would often spend the long nights with his mind wandering from place to place, searching for a source of tranquility that, many times, did not come.

#16 – Lead

"Do as you must, Colonel," she told him resolutely; "I'll follow, wherever you go."

#17 – Stress

Out of all that Ed had seen in his lifetime—the lives, blood, and tears that were spent all for the sake of one cause—nothing had come close to being as stressful and terrifying as having to deliver Mrs. Hughes' baby.

#18 – White

Although Ed was already turning a deathly white, tinges of his recent life could still be seen in his cheeks; and as Al knelt to place an unfeeling hand on that face of frozen shock, he felt his disbelief changing into a fierce, almost savage determination that set his nonexistent blood aflame.

#19 – End

Lust gave a flick of her wrist that sent her fingers forward with a _snap_, creating a shield over the injured Fullmetal, and stepped forth from the shadows to address Wrath, her voice like silk bullets: "This is where we part ways—leave, while you still have those stolen limbs."

#20 – Snow

The flakes on his left hand would melt instantly upon contact while those that alighted on the other remained, untouched by warmth and frozen in place; even nature took the time to point out his sin.

#21 – Bizarre

"If there's one thing weirder than a shape-shifting psychopath," Ed muttered, "it's the fact that I can't tell if it's supposed to be a man or a woman."

#22 – Window

Ed nodded every few seconds to make it seem like he was paying attention, but he was in fact both occupied and amused with the question of whether shoving Mustang and his desk through the window would be enough force to kill him.

#23 – Buffer

Winry kept her eyes on his gauze-bound chest, unable to look at his face as she murmured, "They're…they're saying the only reason I survived was because you slowed down the bullet."

#24 – Full

Gaze fixed on the pale hand she had set atop her swollen belly, Edward wrapped his tiny fingers around his mother's, struggling not to cry as she underwent another series of contractions.

#25 – Average

The Elric boy's hair felt especially soft against the coarse skin of his palm—almost _too_ soft, just as his glaring face was too young—and Scar paused, feeling something like pity for the child he was about to destroy; unlike the other alchemists he had slain, he did not despise this one, but saw Fullmetal's death as more of an act of liberation—so young, and already seduced by the state's illusion of power…surely, Edward Elric was not an average state alchemist, but Scar was determined to make sure that was how it stayed, whatever his age.

#26 – Passion

At times, "love" seemed too small a word to encompass what Hohenheim felt for Trisha—it was an undying devotion, an affection that outshone his relationship with Dante as gold did lead.

#27 – Rest

In the years since their mother died, Ed had all but forgotten the feel of a loving touch; but now, resting against his teacher's shoulder amid that tender embrace, he realized that he had missed it terribly.

#28 – Culture

As a parent out of wedlock, Rose also knew the feeling of being looked down upon by society; perhaps that was why Ed felt such a strong need to protect her.

#29 – Mystic

Something about the scarred man triggered a strange feeling in her—strange, but not foreign—that Lust both feared and desired: a sense of belonging, love, devotion, friendship, and, most surprisingly, spirituality, a literal paradox given what she was.

#30 – Stranded

Winry had been the one to discover him on his floor one afternoon, the result of having attempted to walk on his own only four days after the completion of the automail surgery.

#31 – Grave

He heard something snap as he was flung backwards into a tombstone; and an instant later he hit the ground on his side, half paralyzed with pain and shock when he realized he was lying parallel to his mother's grave along the wet earth.

#32 – Blue

Ed never failed to notice how blue her eyes appeared up close—an image that was shattered every time her wrench connected with his skull.

#33 – Repent

Ed hated the idea of simply being forgiven, that someone would pat him on the back and say "no harm done" as if his sin had never existed; that was why he couldn't—_wouldn't_—believe in a God who offered that kind of salvation to him—he would rather risk being hated and damned.

#34 – Wing

He had taken Rose's ideals and destroyed them, crushing the delicate wings of hope that had borne her in that sinful hand of his and sending her spiraling to the earth in despair, and for that she had hated him; but at the same time he had lifted her off ignorance's crutch and set her on her feet, eventually stirring in her a deep gratitude that she found difficult to explain.

#35 – Drip

Silently jealous of his brother's ability to feel the sting of pain, Al watched a drop of blood from Ed's torn lip hit the ground, unnoticed by the latter.

#36 – Luminous

Covered in soot with smoke scratching at his lungs, Ed stared into the dying orange glare on Al's armor, not really seeing, and asked himself for the hundredth time why he had been too slow.

#37 – Spoon

As much as their mother had loved and praised their alchemy, certain limits were set after Ed managed to get his hands on the silverware one afternoon.

#38 – Past

Edward snatched the pocket watch from her hand, the crudely etched phrase "Don't forget 3. Oct. 10" scraping roughly over his fingertips as well as his memory.

#39 – Deceive

Breathing heavily, Winry clutched the broken vase and stared in disbelief as the gash on Ed's temple began to heal almost instantly; and while the bloody line was still closing he turned to her with a sinister grin—his pupils stretching like a snake's and the color about them deepening to a purple—to drawl in a voice older and higher than his own, "Seems like the Fullmetal pipsqueak's got some serious woman trouble."

#40 – Least

Ed stooped to retrieve the necklace, fingers shaking, and tried unsuccessfully to keep from brushing the stained ground as he took it and shoved it into his pocket; he would bury it when he had the time, he had already decided, since creating a grave was the least he could do after failing to save her.

#41 – Prestige

At that moment, Ed would have forfeited everything—his state title, his honor, what respect he had come by through being the military's dog—his artificial limbs and, if called for, the remaining ones, as well—just to know that alchemy, his _own_ alchemy, the one solid thing in the world he felt he could depend on for consistency, had not taken her away from him.

#42 – Front

There was no thinking involved as Scar threw himself before her, taking multiple bullets in the chest and earning a pain that was almost nothing after the loss of both his arms; had the limbs still been attached, he would have included them in the effort to protect her, but needlessly—the homunculus' form was so small and thin that she was already completely concealed behind him.

#43 – Language

It was a process they had established years before: she at his side with a set of tools and he sitting or lying patiently, they went through the procedure speaking little, mostly not at all, and although he could tell that his silence hurt her to some extent, he sensed her mutual respect for this wordless yet complicated language they called their own.

#44 – Gear

It felt like a screw or gear had been knocked loose, but he wasn't positive; whatever the problem, Ed, thinking quickly, resorted to lifting the limp arm with his good one to parry another blow.

#45 – Sparkle

Ed grimaced at this display of the major's typical yet humiliating behavior; it was one thing to go around flaunting that booming voice and obnoxious build, but the way he seemed to almost sparkle when announcing some family tradition or another was almost nauseating.

#46 – Answer

"Until morning" was his response as they checked their weapons—he his gloves and she her twin pistols—and following this protocol he added, "After that I expect you to follow orders and head back, regardless of whether I come out or not."

#47 – Spirit

Slightly muffled by the shield, Greed admitted, "You've got spirit, kid; just for that, I'll be quick in ripping it out of you."

#48 – Return

"Rose," said Edward quietly, his voice barely composed as he watched the jeering soldiers, "you wanna tell me how you know these men?"

#49 – Flash

When the city ignited with that signature red glow, somehow Lust knew: the scarred man was already dead, his soul adding to those that would make up the life of the Philosopher's Stone.

#50 – Clasp

"No…don't go—you can't leave me again, Ed!" Winry cried fiercely, and clasped his head to her chest in a movement that, while placing him against her rapid heartbeat, brought his broken and motionless form no closer to life.


End file.
